


This Is Home

by cavalreapers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Marriage, Multi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavalreapers/pseuds/cavalreapers
Summary: “I’ve probably seemed a bit off all night.”“Oh god you’re not gunning for a divorce already, are you?”“Hush, Xanthe.” Dahlia chides gently.“No, I just … I’ve been looking for words past my vows all night. To tell you how I feel.”





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> these names are names - from an AU - that my spouse and i came up with for the ancestors long before the prescratch trolls were revealed. 
> 
> carmine- signless  
> xanthe- psiioniic  
> dahlia- disciple  
> vesper- mindfang   
> halcyon- handmaid
> 
> anyway, hope you like even though it’ll probably only make sense to me and my crew

For all the stars in the sky, Carmine thinks he might not have as many words to say to his partners, though he wants to speak against their lips everything he loves about them. They know him as eloquent and verbose both, but as he and his partners and all their friends and family gather around the great fire, he seems at a loss for words. 

Is it the events of the day getting to him, or maybe it’s the drinks that Mateo and Vesper kept pushing into his hands? Maybe it’s that he’s said it all before. 

His smile would never let into the fact that there’s something of a tumult in his brain, hand st Dahlia’s waist while she chats up Nepeta excitedly. The night is wearing down, yet no one shows any signs of slowing down. Not that he would want them to; this is just one of many experiences they have all shared that he wants to lock away in his chest for keeps. 

Pulling Dahlia from her conversation and Carmine from his reverie, Xanthe quite literally spins back into view. 

“A minute, my loves?” he asks, voice and breath laden with alcohol. Carmine nods and smiles broader while Dahlia excuses herself from Nepeta. 

Xanthe inserts himself between them, love and firelight glowing bright in his face.

“Walk with me, talk with me.” he says, earning a laugh from the pair. As they walk down the beach, further from the fire, Dahlia calls out to Halcyon that they’ll return. 

It’s quiet for some yards, walking slow and barefoot and in step with one another. 

“Did you actually have something to talk about … ?” Dahlia inquires, a lighthearted laugh at the end. Xanthe shrugs, and Carmine finds he can relate. Ever since their vows were shared earlier in the day, he’s felt a little exhausted of things to say. 

So he can let the other two do the talking for a moment. 

“I just wanted to kidnap my prince and princess.”

“Queen.”

“Ah, yes, queen Dolly-la Leijon, first of her name, She Who Brings The Good Scritches, bane to all Hot Topics—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there, string bean.” she laughs louder, carefree, and stops their trek enough to stand in front of her husbands. With their hands in hers, she kisses Xanthe first. A sort of shut up kiss; smiling lips clash together and she mouths sweetness into his mouth that she could never speak.

Carmine’s heart swells. She turns to him then, cupping his cheek and kissing him as well. There, it’s more like slow-burning coals, warm and bright and sure as the sun’s light. 

He cups her cheek too, and finds the lost words selling up in his throat. With a glance up st Xanthe as well, he brings the other hand to his husband’s waist.

“I’ve probably seemed a bit off all night.”

“Oh god you’re not gunning for a divorce already, are you?”

“Hush, Xanthe.” Dahlia chides gently.

“No, I just … I’ve been looking for words past my vows all night. To tell you how I feel.”

Dahlia and Xanthe have matching expressions then, eyebrows knit upwards in soft and loving looks.

“Do you remember what you said that one night we got snowed in, a couple years ago?” Xanthe says. It sounds sober and still; a rarity, for him. “When we had to stock up and at got scared that, y’know, this is it.”

Carmine blinks expectantly. 

“You told me and Dahlia you loved us both the first time that night. Just us, without power in a way too quiet apartment holed up for a couple days. You told us it was heaven, and the … The look in your eyes was enough to make me run to the bathroom.”

“You told us you felt ill.”

“I mean. I did. But mostly I was scared of that admission.” he says frankly, “I had to hide and cry and even though I couldn’t say it back then, I knew. I knew I felt it too. When I finally told you a couple weeks later I thought I could never find the words to tell you how  _ much  _ I loved you.”

He thinks of Xanthe there, breaking into pieces at the thought of himself being loved, at the thought that he could be cared for. He thinks of the fact that he had never been shown that love before, really.

Carmine’s eyes well up quickly, and he attaches himself to Xanthe in a strong, sure hold. There’s a kiss there, like Carmine never wants to let go and like Xanthe would never even consider it. 

Then Dahlia speaks, “You love so wholly and freely, I have never once doubted your feelings for either of us. I think …”

She swallows thickly. 

“It used to scare me too, that love. But after I let feel that comfort it’s all I ever wanted and more.” she kisses the corner of Carmine’s smiling mouth, “You really do make me feel like a queen. Like I have things to look forward to and things to smile sbout and laugh at. You both make my heart flutter.”

“So let us do the talking for once, yeah?” where it might have come across as derisive before, now it comes off as sweet and careful. Gentle. The tears spill, a sob tearing through Carmine. He holds onto them for dear life, drinking in the way the salty sea scent wraps itself around their own brands; Whiskey and oak for Xanthe, Sandalwood and myrrh for Dahlia.

“Still,” he croaks, sniffs, “I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t go on a rant.” 

Xanthe laughs richly into his hair, holding him closer, “The floor is all yours, Vantas.”

“I …” he searches, “Mean all of what I said earlier and I mean it to the very pit of me. Without you two my world would be a shade of different I don’t want to be a part of. I say bring on all the snow storms and all the kisses and holds alike.”

His smile is broad and toothy, “I’d walk through hell for you both. I’m glad you have me.”

“I couldn’t be happier, either.” Dahlia chirps, bouncing on her heels.

“Can’t wait for our next snow-in.” Xanthe finishes.

The laughter that ensues is light and airy and it wraps itself around Carmine, so breezy he hints he could fly. 


End file.
